You and Me
by norrific
Summary: Jax takes Tara out to celebrate her last day of high school.


**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: This is for Miri who requested a fic where Jax teaches Tara to ride his bike, hopefully she likes it. Again, big thanks to Eve for giving this a read. Title comes from the Led Zeppelin song Thank you.**

It was a beautiful day in Charming, but it could have been overcast and nasty and Tara wouldn't have known the difference. Because as of twenty minutes ago, she was a high school graduate. Granted there was still two days before she would accept an empty booklet and walk across the auditorium stage of Charming High, but that was merely a technicality. Because she'd taken her last final, her last test as a high school student, and there was no doubt in Tara's mind that she aced it. She studied her ass off, much to the consternation of her boyfriend.

Jax had left Charming high nearly the minute he turned sixteen and was legally able to. He didn't come right out and ask that she leave with him, but he didn't exactly make things easy for her either. Popping up between classes or at lunch, trying and often succeeding in getting her to ditch. Sometimes while they were out he'd drop broad hints about jobs she could get around town without having her diploma. His top choice, of course, was working in the office of his family's automotive shop.

Tara never held his behavior against him, she knew what he was doing and why. He simply wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could and truth was Tara wanted that as well. But at the same time, she had something to prove. No one in this whole God forsaken town had ever given her much credit, not even her father. And when she and Jax became a steady thing, she heard the whispers that she'd be a knocked up high school drop out in no time flat.

Now not only did she prove them wrong by not getting pregnant, that wasn't to say there hadn't been a major scare at the beginning of the school year, but she had also earned her diploma. Kicked the ass of every other student there and was the class valedictorian. She was proud of herself, even if no one she loved shared in that pride. It hurt, something really fierce, to know that no one she loved would be sitting in the audience to watch her walk with her class or hear her speech. And she hated that she hadn't been able to share her news with Jax, not even David Hale's wide gapped tooth smile complete with thumbs up had been able to help.

Things with Jax had been…difficult lately. In the last month or so he became even more demanding of her time. The last two weeks she hadn't been so quick to comply. And he became angry and resentful every time she put him off. Their last fight, which had taken place a week ago, had been one of their worse. They'd been at the club house, as usual there had been a party. Jax, despite her telling him that a party was not a good idea, had dragged Tara along. She stayed several hours longer than she wanted or needed to, but that hadn't been good enough for Jax. When she told him she was going to go, he flipped which in turn had Tara losing her shit as well.

By the time it was over, she didn't even know what they were arguing about any more. But when she looked across the clubhouse, she saw his mother standing there, looking as smug as ever and Tara found herself growing even more angry. Not just at Jax, but the world he functioned in. She walked out on him, she heard him calling after her, practically screaming at the top of his lungs, but she kept going. Didn't even look back. They hadn't spoken since.

So Tara buried herself even deeper in her studying, blaming late night cram sessions for her puffy red eyes. No one needed to know she cried herself to sleep every night. Her father calling her a pathetic whore was more than enough.

She couldn't go another day, another night, without Jax. And she knew he wouldn't come to her, his pride wouldn't allow it. And the fact was, she'd been the one to walk away knowing just what that would do to him. She spent the entire night building herself up for this. So many different scenarios running through her mind. The worse was finding him with another girl, a thought that brought on a fresh wave of tears, and nearly had her deciding on going straight home after her last final. But when she climbed into David Hale's jeep and he asked her where to, she couldn't say anywhere but the clubhouse. She would fight for her and Jax, if it was just his pride and stubbornness, she'd fight it. If he was with another girl…well, she'd kick the slut's ass, but she'd be done with Jax. Either way, she had to see him. Had to know where they stood.

"Thanks for the ride, David."

"Yeah." He looked from her to the clubhouse. It was obvious he wanted to say something, talk her out of going in there perhaps. But instead he gave her strained smile. "See you later?"

She knew he was asking if she'd be coming to the party he was throwing later, but she really didn't know for sure. If she and Jax got back together, she doubted he'd want to spend any time with David Hale. If they didn't, Tara was sure a party was the last thing she'd be in the mood for. "Maybe. Either way, I'll see you Friday."

"Can't wait."

With one last wave and smile, Tara climbed out of the Jeep. Standing in front of the gate, that seemed larger and more imposing than she remembered, she took a steadying breath before moving forward.

"Shouldn't you be in school."

So focused on her forward progress, Tara hadn't even seen Opie's father sitting at the picnic table. "Oh, Mr. Winston. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You're not the first kid in history to skip a class or two."

"Oh…no…I didn't." Tara stopped, took a breath. She needed to get her shit together. "I'm not ditching. Took my last final today, we were excused right after."

"That so," Piney gave her a measuring look. "I guess you're a high school graduate now."

"I am."

"Well," He nodded. "Congratulations. The boy's inside, go put him out of his misery will ya."

With a nod, Tara continued towards the clubhouse. Her steps quicker than they had been.

* * *

><p>Jax wasn't sure what it was he was suppose to be doing. Ever since Tara stormed out of the clubhouse a week ago his days blurred together in an endless cycle of weed and whiskey. He missed her so fucking much it actually hurt. But he couldn't go after her, he'd be labeled the worse type of bitch if he did. She walked out on him, in front of the entire club. He'd never live it down if his brothers found out he went after her. But this empty pain he was feeling without her nearly had his resolve weakening.<p>

Clay had tried to help, telling him the best way to forget about a chick was to fuck another. He said it after Tara left. Said it in front of everyone while pushing some blonde croweater in his face. Jax had laughed and throwing his arm around the chick's shoulder lead her off to the side. He made out with her in front of everyone, going out of his way to prove just how much he didn't fucking need Tara Knowles. But he hadn't been able to keep up the façade for long. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Tara's face. So he waited until everyone was too drunk to notice to send the croweater on her way. He thought his mother might have caught it, but he didn't care. Fucking that croweater would be like admitting that he and Tara were over. He wasn't quite ready to admit he and Tara were over.

Jax knew their fight was more his fault than hers. For the past month or so he'd been going out of his way to give her shit. Every time he went to pick her up he swore he'd be more understanding, that he wouldn't pick a fight. But every time she brought up school he'd get this horrible sweaty palmed churning feeling in his gut. And his mouth would just get away from his brain.

He didn't know how to, didn't even want to, go another day without her. Even considered climbing through her bedroom window. Thought if he went to her in the middle of the night, when no one would see him, he could spin it to his brothers that she came back to him. He had to do something to get her back, before he did something drastic without her.

* * *

><p>Standing outside his door, Tara considered knocking. But was afraid he wouldn't answer if he knew it was her. So bracing herself for his reaction she tried the knob, not sure if it was luck or not that it was unlocked.<p>

He was sitting with his back to her in nothing but a pair of jeans, hair still damp from his shower. The full SAMCRO patch he had tattooed on his back was only just recently completed. Tara wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. Aesthetically it had been more than a little pleasing. No, that was a lie, it had actually turned her on to no end. But the meaning didn't escape her. It frightened her.

Seeing it, there was a part of her that wanted to turn and leave. Take this break and the unopened letter from the University of California San Diego as a sign. But she noticed the tense set to his shoulders and the way he hung his head. Her heart broke, because she knew he hurt the same as she did.

"Jax."

Her voice was soft and actually sent a shiver down his spine. "What do you want, Tara?"

She expected this. This she could deal with, this she's dealt with. "You know why I'm here, Jax."

He did and as much as he wanted to jump across the bed and take her in his arms, he remained where he was. "You wanna yell at me, walk out on me again."

"That fight was not my fault." She snapped the words out without intending to and had to take a moment to collect herself.

He could feel her getting closer. It was like she had some weird ass control over his body because the closer she got the harder he got. "You saying it's my fault."

Sitting on the bed next to him, Tara gave him an impassive look.

Jax couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Alright."

And this is what she loved about them, about who they were as a couple. She knew on so many levels, their relationship was complicated. But the simple fact was they loved each other. What they had, no one would ever truly understand. She knew Gemma and the town thought they were in the throes of teenage love and lust. But it didn't matter to her what anyone else thought, she knew what they had was real.

"What are you doing here. Don't you have school?"

Tara smiled, because she heard the strain in his voice. But more she heard the effort he made. Asking the question with a casualness she could see he didn't feel. "I took my last final earlier."

Jax's grinned widened, already picturing an entire summer with Tara on the back of his bike. "Yeah? Does this mean…"

"No more pencils, no more books." The smile was still on Tara's lips when she leaned in to press them against his. A surprised shriek escaping when Jax tackled her back onto the bed.

"No," Jax stretched out against her side, his hand running from her knee to her hip. "It means you're all mine now."

His words and the intense look in his eyes caused the familiar tug in the pit of her stomach. A week had gone by but it felt like forever since the last time she felt him inside of her. "Well that, too." Her hands began to roam over his back, enjoying the added muscle tone.

Jax studied her face, a face that filled his every thought. He loved her…probably more than he's ever loved anything. It scared him sometimes, the way he felt for her. He wanted to be with her every waking moment, needed her in his arms to sleep through the night. This past week he saw what his life would be like without her and he didn't like it.

Recently she accused him of not thinking about the future, of not looking past the next moment. The truth was he thought of the future all the time. Even as a little boy he knew his future would one day consist of a Harley and the club's president patch on his chest. Now when he thought of the future, he couldn't think of anything other than having her there with him. He couldn't stand the thought of a future without her in it.

Catching the look on his face, Tara's brow creased in a frown. "What?"

Leaning down, Jax nipped playfully at her lips. "Nothing. You got this…I don't know look in your eyes. What's going on?"

Her heart began to pound in her chest, she was almost sure he heard it. It would kill her if he wasn't happy for her. If he heard her news and didn't so much as offer a kiss and a congratulations. When she told her father of the graduation on Friday he sneered and asked how she managed to finish school when she spent all her time "spreading her legs for the biker prince". The past couple years his words hurt far worse than his fists. "I…I have some news."

Jax tensed before he could catch himself. The last time she uttered those words, she followed them up by telling him she was late. And he nearly shit himself at the implication. She'd seen that and stormed away from him. Two hours later she came back and threw the negative pregnancy test at his head. So now he wanted to be very careful to mask his nerves. "Yeah?"

Tara nodded, "I'm…I'm valedictorian."

The air rushed out of him in a relieve sigh, a large bright smile overtaking his features. "No shit. That's great, babe. Means you're going to be making a speech and everything, huh."

She could see the genuine happiness he was feeling for her and embarrassingly, she felt tears come to her eyes. "Yeah."

"Wait until this gets out, smartest girl in town with the biker." And he was entirely too pleased with this thought. Because of her asshole of an old man, the town always short changed his girl. It always pissed Jax off. But she'd shown every last fucking one of them. "I'm proud of you, babe. So when's the graduation?"

"Friday."

Jax nodded, most of the members were going on a run to Vegas this weekend and he'd already been told he'd have to sit this one out. Initially it had pissed him off, but now he was glad. "Do I need a ticket or something to get in?"

"Ticket?" Hope sprang into her chest, she knew it reflected in her eyes. "You…you wanna come to my graduation."

"I'm gonna come." Looking her straight in the eyes, it was a promise from him to her. He wouldn't say anything to Clay, as he had a feeling if he did his stepfather would change his mind about needing him on the run. "And I'm gonna embarrass you by getting loud when your name is called. I'm talking standing on chairs and shit."

To keep him from seeing just how much it meant to her, or to keep him from seeing her become a blubbering mess, she took his face in her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers. "Thank you."

"Come on, babe, you'd really think I'd be anywhere else." The grin was still on his face. "What'd your old man say when you threw that shit in his face?" Jax was willing to bet the useless prick was speechless. The fucker was doing everything he could to make sure Tara circled the drain with him.

"I didn't tell him."

Jax recognized the look on her face, it was the same one she got when she was trying to hid the latest bruise that drunken fuck put on her. "Why not?"

"They just announced it today before the first final. You're the first person I told." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the total truth.

"What did that son of a bitch say to you?"

"Nothing." But he was staring at her with hard unblinking eyes. Eyes she swore could see straight through her. "Just his usual. I made the mistake of telling him about the graduation, he expressed his thoughts on the subject."

The hand resting above her head clinched into an angry fist. He was going to kill that fucker one day. Putting his hands on her, frightening her, belittling her to keep her chained to him. Jax swore one day her old man was going to pay for everything he ever did to hurt her.

"Hey," Seeing that cloud settle over his features, Tara drew his gaze to her. "I didn't come here to talk about my dad. I came because I missed you. I want to spend the day with you."

Her leg came up to hook around his thigh and Jax did his best to clear his head of the violent images swirling around there. "The whole day, huh?"

"Well," Her fingers found their way into his hair. "My dad left this morning, fishing with a buddy of his." Which they both knew meant he was going on a three day bender that would have him coming back looking to make her pay for his hang-over.

"You can come stay here when he gets back." But Jax knew that really wouldn't matter, the son of a bitch would just stay mad until he saw her. Until he could take out his anger on her.

"Not like it'll-" Tara broke off, she didn't want to talk about her dad. "Thanks for offering. Guess I'll just have to stay in my house…" There was a teasing light in her eyes, a flirtatious smile on her lips. "Alone. All alone…in my bed…"

Hands fisting in her hair, Jax brought his mouth down hard on hers. The thought of three days alone with her caused his entire body to shake. At her house with her old man out of town, they could be alone in a way they couldn't be at the clubhouse. She wouldn't be ultra aware of his brothers hanging around and censor herself accordingly. If they were sitting on the couch and he was struck with the urge to fill his hands with her boobs or suck at her neck, she wouldn't stop him. If he was fucking her in just the right way, she wouldn't bite back her screams or demands for him to go harder and faster. And not for the first time he thought about how cool it would be if he and Tara found a place to stay in town somewhere. Just the two of them, where her father couldn't hurt her any more.

"I should come stay with you." Jax managed to mumble against her lips. "Keep you safe and out of trouble." When he pulled back, she gave him an eager nod. "And speaking of trouble, what do you say we go find some."

At the moment she was fine with staying just as they were. This time of day the clubhouse was quiet. Gemma probably didn't even know she was there so wouldn't send someone to pull Jax down to the garage for some ridiculous task. It was just the two of them. And it was perfect. But she knew it wouldn't last. It was like his mother had some sort of radar that let her know when they were alone together. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want, babe. It's your celebration."

It almost embarrassed her that what she really wanted was to spend the rest of the day naked and sweaty in this bed with him. Just the thought sent a rush of liquid warmth between her thighs. "Maybe we can go for a ride. And David's having a party tonight, maybe we can stop in."

The last thing he wanted to do was spend anytime with David Hale. With any luck he could get her so fucked up she'd forget all about the boy scout's party. "Alright. I'm gonna go pilfer a few bottles from the bar, you get the bag ready." But he didn't move, just continued to smile down at her.

Maybe it made him a pussy but he was just so fucking glad to have her back. He knew his mom wasn't going to like it, but he didn't care. Thought if she knew the things that ran through his mind when Tara wasn't with him, she wouldn't be so down on their relationship. "I love you, Tara."

There was something in his eyes, a fear she couldn't quite put her finger on. But his words, the feeling he put into them, shot straight through her. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Jax had made a mad dash for the bar, wanting to grab the bottles of whiskey and get the hell out of there before anyone could think to stop him. When he got back to his room, Tara had the backpack they always used propped up on the bed, the shape at the bottom let him know she'd already packed the portable disc player as well as a blanket. When his eyes landed on her, his breath caught in his throat.<p>

It was the first time he got a good look at her. First time he noticed just how short the cutoffs she wore were. The fray starting just below the curve of her ass so that her legs were fully on display. The black vest she wore, which as far as he could tell she wore nothing more than a bra under, stopped a few inches above the band of the cutoffs. Giving him a teasing glimpse of her stomach and he knew when she turned he would get a peek of his crow on her back.

"You wore that to school today?"

Tara glanced over at him absently. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." But he liked the thought of the tattoo being semi on display. Made him hard knowing that everyone who saw it knew exactly what it meant.

"Oh," Because she wasn't looking at him, she had missed the look on his face. But her attention was focused on the unopened box of condoms in her hand. She'd bought this box, she knew because of the pharmacy sticker. Jax always bought condoms from whatever store or gas station he just happened to be passing. And lately he hadn't even been doing that. Ever since she got on the pill, he made no secret of the fact that he didn't see the point of them using condoms.

"You're studying that box of condoms awfully hard."

"What? No…I just…" Was struck by the implication. Was it too much to hope that the box being unopened meant he hadn't been with another girl while they were apart?

Jax finally caught on to her distraction, knew her well enough to know where her mind may be lingering. He couldn't-wouldn't-tell her just how fucking lost he'd been without her. But he could put her mind at ease here. He'd never hurt her that way. "Tara."

Turning to face him, Tara read the look. Relief rushing through her so fast it nearly buckled her legs. "I…" For some strange reason she wanted to thank him, but instead she only smiled. "I couldn't decide how many to bring."

"Bring the whole box, babe. It's been a fucking week, I'm about ready to explode."

"You have such an endearing way with words, Teller." But she dropped the box into the bag.

* * *

><p>Somehow, as if all the stars had aligned and someone out there was on their side, they managed to get away from the clubhouse before Clay, Gemma, or anyone from the club returned. Well, Piney was there, but he made such a show of having his back turned on them, Tara had no doubt he'd play ignorant if anyone asked him where Jax was.<p>

They didn't ride through town, lest someone saw and tried to stop them. Jax cut through every side street and back alley until they finally passed the Welcome to Charming sign. And Tara was finally able to relax, resting her face against the cool leather of his kutte, which was as new as the tattoo on his back. But she didn't want to think about that either. Choosing instead to tighten her arms around his waist and enjoy being close to him again.

If there was anything better than having Tara on the back of his bike, Jax really didn't know what it was. Like always, she was pressed tight against his back, head resting against his shoulder. He really fucking loved when she did that. When he placed his hand on her thigh, the arms locked around him tightened. He knew she preferred for him to keep both hands on the bike at all times. But he knew what he was doing and her thigh was entirely too inviting for him not to touch. He only wished he had thought to keep his gloves off so he could feel her skin against his palm.

Tara didn't know how long or how far they rode, could have just been going in circles as far as she knew. She had actually drifted off, not to sleep but for the first time in weeks she allowed her mind to click off. She didn't think about her dad or her future. Simply immersed herself in the moment. And right now it seemed like the best decision she ever made.

"You alright back there?"

"Huh," She hadn't been fully aware that they stopped.

Jax couldn't help but to laugh. A couple years back when he first got his bike, she swore she'd never get comfortable on it. But he told her she was an Old Lady and eventually she'd reach a level of comfort that would surprise her. Looking at her now, he liked that he'd been right. "Come on." He climbed off the bike first, mainly because he wanted to be in position to watch her climb off as well. There was little that was hotter than watching her brace herself against the tank and swinging her leg off the bike. Actually watching her get off the bike was right under watching her get on the bike on his list of favorite things.

The spot he took her to, well outside of Charming city limits, was one she liked to think of as just theirs. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the odds of no one else knowing about this little quiet spot was slim to none. But whenever they were here, they were always left completely alone. The only sound touching their ears that of the birds and the music playing softly on the radio.

Jax was sitting with his back pressed against a tree, Tara straddling his lap. His kutte was off and thrown over the back of his bike. He had one hand pressed to her back to hold her close, the other stretched out away from them, a joint burning slowly between his fingers. He worked her vest open, but for some reason she wouldn't allow him to push it off her shoulders. At least not yet. His mouth was busy at the base of her neck, just above her clavicle. He'd already bitten and marked the sensitive slope where her neck and shoulder met. His tongue had laved at her pulse until she was gripping his hair to hold him in place, practically begging him to suck her skin into his mouth.

She was trembling, near desperate to grind against his cock, but the vise like grip he had around her waist kept her still. It wasn't that he was new to sex, he couldn't keep his hands off her and she never denied him, but it had been a week. The moment she started dry humping him, he was going to cum in his jeans like a fucking virgin.

"Want another hit, babe?"

Her head came up slowly, heavy lids hiding glassy green eyes. Her skin was flushed and she was biting down on her lip in a way that had him fighting the urge to thrust against her. "Mmm."

Taking that for a yes, Jax brought the joint to his lips, drawing smoke in deeply. Tara leaned in, lips parting over his so that she could take his exhaled smoke as well as his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back he watched as she held the smoke in her lungs only for it to come out as she giggled. As far as he was concerned, this was the only way to share a joint with Tara.

She drew back further, back arching so that the vest fell open. Knowing an opportunity when he saw one, Jax leaned over her. His mouth going to the underside of her breast.

"God," Tara sighed as her hands came up to fist in his hair. "Let's just stay here forever. We'll build a house here, get a couple of big mean dogs to keep everyone away. And we'll do nothing but fuck and get high for the rest of our lives."

Jax grinned. "Now I know why you're valedictorian. Best idea I ever fucking heard."

"Thought you'd like it." She pulled his head away from her, had to struggled with the sudden urge she had to bite his lips. "Nothing would come between us out here."

Jax brushed her hair off her shoulders. "Nothing's going to come between us anywhere."

He was so sure, when it came to them he was always so sure. Tara hadn't understood that. Didn't know how he could be so optimistic about a future where he saw himself running the club and her running the garage. There had to be more for them than that. She always thought their future should be as big and bright as the love they felt for each other. "Promise."

"Promise. Now tell me more. What else will we do out here?"

"We'll build a pool, a big one, and we'll skinny dip whenever we want."

"I vote we stay naked all the time."

"Won't argue with that." Her eyes glanced off to the side. "And you'll teach me how to ride your bike."

That stopped him and had him looking at her with a curious frown. "You wanna learn how to ride?"

Being high made it easy for her to finally admit that to him. Truth was she'd been wanting to ask him for awhile now. But she'd been around the club long enough now to know how they were about their bikes. She was afraid that telling him of her desire to learn would set him off. Or worse have him laughing in her face. "Yeah." And she braced for his response.

"Why? That she didn't have an answer to. She didn't know why. It had been a sudden urge, slamming into her one day while she was sitting on his bike waiting for him to come out of the clubhouse. For some reason her mind connected riding a bike to riding Jax. Could only figure it had to do with having something so powerful being between her thighs and having control over it. Whatever it was it turned her on to the point that she caught Jax coming out of the clubhouse and shoved him back inside and to his room.

But she couldn't tell him that, he'd have field day with that. So instead she merely shrugged, choosing to keep her answer light and playful. "Maybe I'm sick of riding bitch."

He didn't really buy it, but he wouldn't push. Maybe later, after she was really fucked up, he'd get the truth out of her. But for right now he'd let it go. Especially when he got excited at the prospect of teaching her to ride.

* * *

><p>It was the look of total concentration on her face that got him. High or not he'd known she'd give this her full attention. It was that focus that first drew him to her. Seeing the way she could focus entirely on a task turned him on. He wanted her to focus in on him the same way, wanted to be the center of all her attention. "You good?"<p>

Tara nodded, running the information he'd given her over and over in her mind. "Yeah, it's just…it doesn't seem like this much is going on when I watch you."

"That's just how good I am, baby." Because he was standing besides her, Jax kept one hand over hers on the throttle while the other sat high on the inside of her thigh. "Now go through the steps for me again." His smile grew as she repeated back every word he said. "Just remember be delicate with the throttle. Think of it as my-"

"Jax," Letting go of the throttle, Tara took a swipe at his chest. "Come on be serious."

"Alright. You think you're ready?"

"Yeah, I just…" She looked up in alarm when he took a step away from her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm not riding bitch, Tara." He actually scoffed at the thought. "I'll be right besides you."

"Jax, stop playing." She didn't want to admit she was afraid, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of holding that over her head. But the simple truth was she'd feel a thousand times better knowing he was behind her ready to take control of the bike if need be.

"You'll be alright. Come on, start her up."

She had to get her breathing under control first. But she began to slowly-almost methodically-go through the steps as he laid them out for her.

"Check your gauges." And he couldn't stop himself from checking them as well. "Now, engage the clutch, put it in first, release the clutch." The bike jerked forward and she let out an embarrassing shriek she'd deny years later she ever made. "Slowly, just slow down."

"Jax," Suddenly this was beginning to seem like the worse idea ever. And as she imagined losing control of the bike and a fiery crash resulting, she was almost paralyzed with fear.

"Okay, cut it off. Turn it off." She did so, so quickly he nearly laughed. And though it went against everything he believed, Jax climbed onto the bike behind her.

Feeling him behind her, Tara felt her entire body relax.

"Now," Jax kept his lips close to her ear, his voice low, doing his best to keep her calm. He knew if she allowed her fear to get the better of her, she'd never learn to ride. And he knew if she didn't do this, she'd regret it. So he talked her through it again, this time keeping his hands over hers as she went through the steps, his foot on the clutch.

Tara wasn't sure if this idea was any better. He was being so sweet. And when the bike started forward, he kept one hand on the throttle, his other arm locking around her waist to keep her close. It made her feel safe, protected. At the same time she felt the heat of his body at her back and it caused her heart to race in a way she hoped never stopped.

When she tossed a grin over her shoulder at him, Jax forgot all about riding bitch. All he thought about was the fact that he was making his girl happy. This was all he wanted for her. She could cut loose with the best of them, keep up with him in a way that made him proud. But just lately she'd been so serious, burying herself in school and stressing over her graduation. Like there was some doubt she'd graduate. He just wanted her relaxed and happy.

* * *

><p>Two hours he let her ride, if they got over twenty miles per hour it was just barely and he didn't even mind that. Although part of him wanted to get off just so he could watch her- his gloves much to large for her hands, the helmet strapped securely on her head, and the large grin on her face. He wanted to remember her like this. Wanted her to remember this, remember what it was they felt when they were together, only when they were together.<p>

In the end they didn't go to Hale's party. And despite how much she begged, Jax didn't let her ride back to her house. Last thing they needed was to get pulled over and hauled in for her operating a bike without a license while under the influence. She made him pay for it though. Her mouth was on his neck, her hands finding there way beneath his shirt so her nails could run teasingly over his chest and stomach. And the things she whispered to him had him pushing his bike to the limit.

When they got to her house, she climbed off first but stopped him from doing the same. For a moment he felt something like panic at the thought that she'd send him away.

"Pull up in the garage." If he left his bike on the drive, odds are one of her dad's drinking buddies would see, and tell her father the moment he swerved back into town.

It wouldn't even be a problem if that was her biggest concern. On her dad's last binder one of the assholes he worked with down at the lumber mill had noticed Jax's bike in the drive all night and took it upon himself to confront her about it. He threatened to tell her father but offered to work out a deal-he'd keep his mouth shut for her if she kept her legs open for him.

She went off without thinking, her hand having whipped across his face without her being fully aware of it. It wasn't until after that she realized her mistake, he'd been drunk. And she was all too aware of what a man was capable of when he was drunk. Fortunately, Opie had been on his way by, taking the drunk by the shoulder and tossing his ass off her front porch. She made him promise to never tell Jax, so far he kept his word.

Jax was a little confused, but didn't say anything. It worked better for him to have his bike out of sight. He liked the way things were now, he and Tara the only ones aware of the fact that they made up. Well, he was pretty sure Piney knew. He was also pretty sure Piney wouldn't say anything either.

Once he was in the garage she pulled the door down behind him. "So, when are you going to be ready for your next lesson?"

Hanging her helmet off the handle bars and setting the backpack at her feet, Tara pressed close to his side. There was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You're gonna take me out again?"

"I am. It's going to take more than one lesson for you to learn." Reaching out he ran his hand down the length of her thigh, then back up until he was palming her ass. "But you're going to have to start paying me for them."

It was only when they were half way back to town that Tara had realized how much of a bad idea teasing him had been, as she had done a really good job of teasing herself as well. Making her body acutely aware of just how long it's been since the last time they were together. "And just how much are these lessons."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth so that he could lay a kiss on her palm before placing it firmly over his crotch. Her fingers flexed around him and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting against her hand. "I'm not looking for money, babe."

"Sexual favors?"

"Mmmhmm." Jax hummed his answer against her neck, her hand was still on his dick. Only now it was moving with more purpose, running slowly up and down his rapidly hardening length.

She couldn't say she was terribly surprised by this. It was Jax after all and he had a libido that would put anyone to shame. Pushing him away from her neck, she didn't even want to think about the number of hickies he'd already given her, she moved to straddle the bike so that she was facing him. "Alright. I owe you for today right?"

Even as she asked, she was working his jeans open. "I guess you do." His head fell back when she reached into his boxers to take his cock in her hand.

Tara moved closer still, having to reach up on the tips of her toes so she could use her mouth on his neck. She went straight for his pulse first, using the tip of her tongue to feel just how fast his blood was pumping there, before she drew his taste into her mouth. She loved the way his skin heated in her mouth, loved feeling the way the muscles in his throat bunched and flexed when she used her teeth, loved knowing that when she drew back her mark would be on him.

Desperate to feel more of her mouth on him, Jax quickly shrugged off his kutte before pulling his shirt over his head. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Tara's mouth moved lower, alternating between teasing bites and wet open mouth kisses. When she reached his nipple she ran the flat of her tongue over it before kissing a path across his chest to give the same attention to his other one. "Fuck, Tara. Fuck."

His mother often questioned him about Tara, demanding to know what it was about her that had him so twisted up. There were some things he couldn't explain to her, because he just couldn't find the words to describe what he felt when he was with Tara. Some things he didn't want to explain to her, because they were between him and Tara and it was no one's business but theirs. And then there were things he just wouldn't explain to her, because he didn't think she wanted to know how his body responded to Tara's hands and mouth.

There was nothing in the whole fucking world better than this. Tig and Bobby and Clay were always going on about the pussy they got on the road, about the things women were willing to do to them. But there was no doubt in his mind that what those women gave them didn't even compare to what Tara gave him.

"Tara," His voice was rough, thick with lust. "Take the vest off, babe. Take it off."

He was throbbing in her hands, feeling what she could do to him going a long way to excite her as well. So she could only give a disappointed whimper when his request required her to release him. "Jax,"

"Come on, Tara, I wanna see you. Take all that shit off so I can see you."

Reluctantly, Tara removed her hands from the inside of his jeans. Her fingers trembling and clumsy in her rush to undo the buttons on her vest, in the end she tore off more than a few buttons. Climbing off the bike, she kicked off her shoes, and made quick work of her cutoffs tugging her panties down with them. Her bra was the last thing to go. And maybe she was a little aware of the fact that she was standing in the middle of her garage naked except for her socks, but she was entirely too turned on to care.

Jax shifted so that he could tug his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out, his hand wrapping tight around his girth. It wasn't the same, didn't feel nearly as good as Tara's hands did, but right now it was enough. "Get back on the bike, babe." He was breathing heavily, one hand gripping the base of the cock while the other kept up a steady rhythm. "Sit close to me and lean back so your head is resting against the handle bars."

And like a good girl she did exactly as he instructed, forcing him to tighten his grip on his cock. She was like a fantasy come to life laid out in front of him this way. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, but he was far to desperate to play the way he wanted. He had to get inside her, needed to feel her wrapped around him.

Taking one hand off his cock, he placed it on her hip, holding her steady so that he could drive hard and deep into her.

"Jax," Tara was breathing just as heavily as he was, her body so tightly strung she was surprised she didn't go off the moment his hand touched her hip. "Condom."

"Fuck," Any other time he'd have tried to argue with her- she was on the pill, they didn't need to use a condom. Lately all he could think about was being inside her, _coming_ inside her, with nothing between them. But he was too desperate now to wait, right now he'd do whatever she asked if it meant he could be inside her.

Leaning over, he rummaged through the backpack. Haphazardly tossing things aside until he came to the box of condoms. The box was in shreds by the time he was done. It took much longer than he liked, not as long as he actually thought, but he eventually had the condom firmly in place. And he could admit doing it himself wasn't nearly as much fun as when Tara did it. Although he wasn't sure if he enjoyed more when she used her hands or her mouth.

"Jax,"

This time she practically whined his name and he wanted to tease, but he just couldn't wait. Hand going back to her hip, he held her steady and he drove his body into hers. Tara cried out, hands going over her head to grip the handle bars. She was so fucking tight, her body contouring to his as though she was made for him. "So fucking perfect, Tara."

He had to keep his feet braced on either side of the bike, leaning over her so that his chest pressed against hers and his hands could lock around hers on the handle bars. Her legs came up, feet bracing on the seat behind him to give herself more leverage to move with him.

Any intention he had of going slowly was lost when she began to roll her hips against his. It was like he lost all semblance of control over his body. His hips began to drive against her, his rhythm hard and frantic. His mouth was everywhere at once, he couldn't draw in enough of her. He thought he should have been embarrassed by his reaction, but Tara was trembling. The most incredible little moans and whimpers slipping past her lips.

"Jax…I love you…"

"I love you." Taking one hand off of hers, he reached down between there bodies. He was going to cum, but he needed to get her off first.

"Oh God…" Tara's back arched up off the bike, his fingers were on her clit and she immediately tightened around him. "Jax…Oh God…Jax…" She broke off on a scream that caught somewhere in her throat.

That was all it took for Jax, the tingling starting at the base of his spine, his movements becoming even more erratic before his entire body stiffened and he tumbled over the edge with her.

* * *

><p>It was only now, with sweat drying on her skin and the sounds of cars passing through the neighborhood hitting her ears, that Tara became aware of just how uncomfortable her current position on the bike was. Jax had pulled out of her, drew back just long enough to dispose of the condom before leaning over her once again, his face buried in the curve of her neck.<p>

"That was incredible, babe."

Despite her discomfort, Tara managed a smile. "Can't argue with that. Sex on your bike…didn't even know it was possible." He laughed and she cherished the feeling of his chest rumbling against hers.

"Only with me."

She had no doubt that was true. She had urges when it came to Jax she was sure she wouldn't ever feel with anyone else. "We should go inside."

"Give me a minute and we can give the bike another go."

"My back couldn't handle another go on this bike."

Reluctantly Jax sat up, but drew her with him, keeping her chest pressed to his. Absently his hands went to the crow low on her back, his fingers playing over the lines there from memory. When he got her inside he fully planned to trace those same lines with his tongue. "Sorry you couldn't make it to Davey boy's party."

Like hell he was, but she was much too sated to even roll her eyes at him. "Since I don't think sex on your bike would have been an option at David's party, can't say I'm sorry at all." Leaning forward she brushed her lips over his, at least that's all she intended to do.

Before she realized it, her head and dropped back and she'd surrendered her mouth to his. His hands had come up to frame her face, fingers tangling in her hair, it was almost like he was trying to draw her inside of himself. He still kissed her so intensely, even after two years, even after what they just experienced. Tara could only wonder-hope- he'd still kiss her this way years from now.

"Thank you," She managed to whisper when he pulled back.

"For what."

"Today. It was perfect. And for saying you'll be there on Friday."

"It's like I told you babe, there's nothing else in this whole fucking world like us." He needed her to understand that, to stop looking for something outside of Charming. He knew she was restless, knew her father and everything else was starting to get to her. But he just needed her to understand that running away wasn't the answer. That as long as she stayed with him everything would be fine. "And I'm not just saying I'm going to be there on Friday, I _will _be there. I promise."

For the first time in weeks, Tara's mind didn't wander to things outside Charming city limits. Hell, it didn't even wander outside of this garage. When she was in Jax's arms, she believed they could make it just as he said they could. Wanted nothing more than what he offered her. "I love you, Jax."

Feeling as if he was finally starting to convince her, Jax grinned against her shoulder. "Love you, too, babe."


End file.
